M4A1
The Colt M4A1 Carbine is an American military weapon. History The M441 rifle family was developed from the M16 rifle, which was first used in the Vietnam War and in turn developed from the AR-15. There are several variants of the M4, including the MWS (Multiple Weapon System) version, the M4A1 and the SOPMOD (Special Operations Peculiar Modification) Block kits. Though the gun is U.S.-designed, it's used by military and law enforcement in other countries as well, including the British Special Air Service, the Australian Special Operations Command and many law enforcement agencies all over Europe. It is currently in use by U.S. forces in Afghanistan. Specs *''Cartridge'': 5.56x45mm NATO *''Action'': **Gas-operated **rotating bolt *''Weight'': **6.36 lb. (2.88 kg.) **7.5 lb. (3.4 kg.) *''Length'': **33 in. (840 mm.) **29.75 in. (756 mm.) *''Barrel Length'': 14.5 in. (370 mm.) *''Capacity'': 30-100 rounds On Criminal Minds Non-Criminal The following non-criminal characters used M4A1s. *Season Two **SWAT officers - M4A1s are used frequently throughout the series by SWAT agents, beginning in "Empty Planet". *Season Three **Unnamed Sheriff's Deputy - An unnamed Sherriff's Deputy is seen carrying an M4A1 in "Elephant's Memory". *Season Four **Derek Morgan used an M4A1 to communicate mores code with its laser scope in "Minimal Loss". *Season Seven **US Troops - A batch of US Troops in Pakistan can be seen wielding M4A1s in "It Takes A Village". They are also frequently shown with them throughout the series. *Season Nine **Two M4A1s are seen in a locker along with a Remington 870, a 700 PSS and what appears to be a Colt Commando variation in "Final Shot". Criminal The following unsubs used M4A1s in their crimes: *Season One **Phillip Dowd ("L.D.S.K.") - A budding "long distance serial killer", one-time workplace shooter, and one-time cop killer who killed two people and wounded eight others using this weapon. He meant to only wound victims so that he could save them in the hospital. One incidentally died because of delay of emergency personnel, while his last victim was killed intentionally. He later used it to take the hospital hostage. *Season Three **Henry Frost ("Identity") - A budding serial killer, abductor, accomplice and attempted copycat of Francis Goehring who was equipped with an M4A1 while holding a hostage. **Owen Savage ("Elephant's Memory") - An "injustice collector"-type spree killer, abductor, and cop killer who used an M4A1 to kill most of his victims. *Season Five **Ronald Boyd ("A Rite of Passage") - A prolific serial-turned spree killer, copycat, cop killer, one-time mass murderer, and one-time enucleator who used an M4A1 mounted on his ATV while attempting to escape the BAU. *Season Nine **The Regime Squad ("The Road Home" and "200") - Two unnamed members of this terrorist group used M4A1s during a gunfight with Blake, Morgan, Reid, and Rossi. *Season Eleven **Phil Wilson ("The Job") - A SWAT captain and accomplice of Giuseppe Montolo who used an M4A1 in "The Job". Gallery Real World M4A1 CQBR.jpg|CQBR variant M4A1 Enhanced.jpg|Enhanced variant M4A1 Colt Commado.jpg|Colt Commando variant M4A1 Armwest LLC.png|An M4A1 with an Armwest LCC sight attachment. M4A1 ACOG Sight.png|An M4A1 with a ACOG Sight attachment. Bare M4A1.jpg|An M4A1 with no extra accessories. Soldier M4A1.jpg|An M4A1 being fired by a soldier. M-4.jpg|A classic M4A1 with a bipod. M4 Accessory.jpg|An M4A1 with all of its compatible accessories. M4 Usage.jpg|An M4A1 being used by a soldier. Colt M16.jpg|An M16 semiautomatic rifle, which the M4A1 is based on. AR15.jpg|An AR-15 assault rifle. C-drum mag.jpg|A Beta C-Mag, a 100-round magazine compatible with an M4A1. M4A1 Beta C-Mag.png|An M4A1 with a Beta C-Mag attachment. M4A1 15.jpg M4A1 16.png Double-barrel M4A1.jpg|A Doube-Barreled M4A1 M4A1 18.png M4A1 19.png|A solider with an M4A1 M4A1 20.jpg M4A1 21.jpg M4A1 22.jpg M4A1 23.jpg M4A1 24.jpg M4A1 25.jpg M4A1 26.jpg M4A1 27.jpg M4A1 28.jpg M4A1 29.jpg M4A1 30.jpg M4A1 31.jpg M4A1 32.jpg M4A1 33.jpg M4 34.jpg M4 35.jpg M4 36.jpg On Criminal Minds Dowd M4.jpg|Phillip Dowd using an M4A1 in "L.D.S.K." Dowd M4-0.jpg|Dowd takes the hospital hostage. SWAT M4A1 .jpg|SWAT officers swarming a bulding with M4A1s in "Empty Planet". SWAT M4A1 2.jpg|Another shot of them with their M4A1s. Empty Scope.jpg|An M4A1's modified scope. Distressed with M4A1s.jpg|SWAT officers with M4A1s in "Distress". No Way Out with M4A1s.jpg|SWAT officers sweep the building with M4A1s in "No Way Out II: The Evilution of Frank". No Way Out with M4A1s 2.jpg|Another shot of the hunt for Frank Breitkopf. SWAT M4.jpg|Prentiss with Jane Hanratty, with SWAT officers in the background with M4A1s. Finding the children in the dark with an M4A1.jpg|SWAT officers with M4A1s in "Children of the Dark". Henry Frost M4.jpg|Henry Frost holds Becky hostage with an M4A1 in "Identity". Henry Frost M4-2.jpg|Frost is shot by Harris Townshed while holding the M4A1. Owen Savage M4.jpg|Owen Savage using an M4A1 in "Elephant's Memory". Deputy M4A1.jpg|An unnamed Sheriff's Deputy with an M4A1. Loss M4A1.jpg|A SWAT officer with his M4A1 in "Minimal Loss". M4A1 S.O.S..jpg|Morgan uses the scope of an M4A1 to communicate in mores code. Hell's M4A1.jpg|A SWAT officer with his M4A1 trained on Lucas Turner in "To Hell and Back, part 2". Nameless M4A1s.jpg|SWAT officers with M4A1s in "Nameless, Faceless". Faceless M4A1.jpg|Closeup Faceless M4A1s.jpg|Another shot M4A1 Jeep.jpg|Ronald Boyd with a M4A1 mounted on his ATV in "A Rite of Passage". Coda M4A1.jpg|SWAT officers with M4A1s in "Coda". Trooper M4A1.jpg|U.S. Troopers with M4A1s in "It Takes a Village". Dorado Falls with M4A1s.jpg|SWAT officers with M4A1s in "Dorado Falls". Hit with M4A1s.jpg|SWAT officers with M4A1s in "Hit". Replicator M4A1.jpg|A SWAT officer with an M4A1 in "The Replicator". Inspired by the M4A1.jpg|SWAT officer with an M4A1 in "The Inspired". Locker guns.jpg|A gun locker with two M4A1s (including a Colt Commando variant), a Remington 700 PSS, and a Remington 870 in "Final Shot". 200 soldier M4A1.jpg|A soldier with an M4A1 in "200". M4A1 Forever.jpg|A SWAT officer with an M4A1 in "The Forever People". Wilson M4A1.jpg|Phil Wilson's M4A1 in "The Job". Wilson M4A1 2.jpg|Another shot M4A1 in the Mirror.jpg|A SWAT officer's M4A1 in "Mirror Image". 300 M4.jpg|A crate packed with M4A1s in "300". 300 M4 2.jpg|A SWAT team investigating. Believers gunfight.jpg|SWAT officers in the background with M4A1s in a stand-off with The Believers. External Links *Wikipedia article Category:Weapons Category:Real World Articles